


Dance This Mess Around

by EchoElias



Category: Mo seung, Project Gutenberg, 无双
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoElias/pseuds/EchoElias
Summary: 爽文。李问亲手扼杀了吴复生。





	Dance This Mess Around

**Author's Note:**

> 血腥暴力描写。角色死亡。奸尸。爆眼。吴志辉好惨李问好癫。

《Last Christmas》。

邻居家在庆祝平安夜，音响的声音整栋楼都听得见。李问在心中默念这首曲子的名字，靠在厨房的水槽边上，小声跟着旋律轻轻哼唱。

李问现在正住在吴志辉的家里——不是他主动要求的，是吴志辉主动接纳了他。他不知道对方有什么毛病，在他害他被误认为国际重犯后依旧选择藏匿他，在承受了他可以算得上是虐待的行为后依旧选择默默忍受。受虐狂，斯德哥尔摩综合症，同性恋，李问说不好，他好像哪一样都不是，可又哪一样都沾点边。李问不擅长琢磨人类，他缺少共情能力，他的拿手好戏是复制粘贴。

吴志辉局促，老实，又害羞。李问住在他家一个多月，他仅仅是让他住在这里，不向他索取任何东西，虽不索取，却渴望。李问起初还对他抱有少许的好奇心，后来这点儿好奇心也烟消云散——吴志辉太好懂了，简单到一眼就能看穿，虽然李问看不透他的内心，却清楚他的需求。

主动示好的是吴志辉，但李问才是在性关系中迈出第一步的人，也自然而然成为了主导者。他的性爱粗暴又直接，前戏仅仅为了方便进入而做，对于愉悦的需求远远不够，他也不怎么喜欢吴志辉享受的表情和声音，看上去太愚蠢，听起来过于粘腻，这不是他想象中的那个样子。

于是就像把吴秀清改造成阮文那样，他自说自话地、强行地想要让吴志辉成为吴复生。花了点时间，花了太多时间，以及精力，还造成了许许多多的疤痕——在吴志辉的身上。但他成功了。大多数时候吴志辉都看起来很像吴复生，他甚至分不清他们两个，包括刚才。

他听见吴志辉的声音从身后传来，却没有理会。他还沉浸在刚才那件事中，那让他觉得舒畅和久违的兴奋。他握紧手中的陶瓷菜刀，把刀挥向空气。刀尖刺入虚空，切开的风击在他脸上。

他刚才就像这样把刀刺进吴志辉的身体，在吴志辉拎着圣诞蛋糕走进厨房的一刻钟之后，在他们接吻后分开的三分钟之后。对方有着吴复生的样貌，用吴复生的冷酷语调，吴复生的讥讽神情，对他说，他的吴复生不存在。

“你就是个靠吃代餐也能活下去的可怜虫子。”

他不能忍受这话从吴复生本人嘴里说出来，他不允许。有什么东西在他心里轰然倒塌了，他想要吴复生，对方却像摇尾乞怜的狗一样努力学习吴复生的高高在上的冷漠与沉稳，在被控制的状态下模仿吴复生的对掌控的欲求，他一直烦恼吴志辉的不上道，却在对方终于变成他心目中的那个画家之后，被画家本人击碎了理想。

吴复生不会妥协，不会讨好，所以现在吴志辉的表现得恰到好处。问题不在于他不够像，而是他太像了，或者说这相似度激怒了他，也可以说不确定性激怒了他。他对一切都感到不确定，他不知道自己想要什么了。于是他把怒气发泄到了引发他的恐慌的人身上。

区区一个替身。他在心中默念道。区区一个替身，别把自己当真货了。

“你没必要模仿到这种地步的。”

李问看着对方的眼睛，专注且愤怒，甚至还掺杂了那么点儿同情。他的手摸到刀架上，提起一把最顺手的菜刀，让它在空中划了个圈再握住。刀尖毫不犹豫地刺进吴志辉的体内。

吴志辉开始挣扎，他开始想要逃跑。李问看着怀中的人奋力扭动身体想要抽身，便从善如流地放开了他。吴志辉张开嘴喘息，本能般地快速转过身面对施暴者，以提防他的下一次攻击。他的后背重重磕在餐桌上，两条下臂撑住桌面。桌子被他的重量砸到偏移，发出刺耳的吱嘎声，李问因这噪音皱眉，提刀追了上去。

餐具和食材纷纷滑下桌面，各种物件破碎的声音此起彼伏。李问没穿拖鞋也没穿袜子，被冻得麻木的脚踏在满地的碎瓷片上。他没意识到疼。

他抓住吴志辉，把他压在墙上用刀抵住他的脖子。吴志辉比他高，即便被他压制也居高临下地看着他。吴志辉看起来很痛，他在喘息，发出痛苦的呻吟，伤口被碰到时他仰头大声叫了出来，痛呼的后半截仿佛消失在真空中一般被截断，变成细小的、颤抖的、从嗓子里费力挤出来的怪异响动。他呼出的炽热气息喷在对方的脸上。他的身体在颤动，嘴唇在颤动，睫毛在颤动，脸上的汗水和泪水因为这抖动而滴下。发胶被汗水和血液打湿，额发落下扫在眼前，让本来就失真的场景变得更加难以辨认。

他只有在哭泣时才能停下尖叫，为了止住哭泣又不得不尖叫。他无法再忍受这种疼痛，只想找个地方躲起来，却无处可躲，无论他躲到哪里都会被李问抓出来，被迫对上那双带着狂暴笑意的眼睛。他察觉到李问的股间有逐渐凸起的趋势，生平第一次，他对一个人产生了深到骨子里的愤恨。李问不正常，他早就清楚这一点，他不止一次想到会有这一天，却在做好心理准备之前这天就已然降临。他自找的，他恨李问也恨他自己，他所做的一切都成了一个笑话，李问是畜生，他就是那个好心的农夫，奉献一切却最终换得一个凄惨结局。

吴志辉脸上属于吴复生的表情破碎了，现在的他只是一个上了年纪的惊惧的男人，因为疼痛而绞紧五官。他围着桌子转动身体，就像一个跳着没有舞伴的圆舞曲的孤独舞者，他感觉自己被什么给绊倒了，实际上只是腿上没了力气，李问拉他起来，借力带着他转了一圈再推他出去。角逐变成了一场游戏，李问总是乐于在吴志辉挣扎时主动撒开他，看他跌跌撞撞地逃跑，又在他因为撕裂般的疼痛和失血造成眩晕停下来时加快脚步追上去，在他身上留下更多的伤口。这些伤口往往避开要害，以便延长游戏的时间。

他甚至踩着隔壁那首圣诞金曲的鼓点，踏着舞步追赶即将崩溃的同居人。血液和吴志辉的喘息让他觉得兴奋，尤其是对方由于痛苦而闭上双眼吸气时，这个表情无数次地出现在他们的性事中。他的运动神经没那么好，追逐与杀戮的动作丝毫不从容，可他却沉溺其中。直到李问累得像一只跑完十公里的狗，猎物终于放任自己倒了下去。他在对方的脸砸中地板抓住了他的衣领，他本可以选择在这时抹了他的脖子，看他仅仅是在背后给他补了两刀。

他在享受。濒死的人头脑依旧清晰，他知道李问会再次放开他，以为他会再度爬起来逃跑，然后再一次追上来，再放他走，如此循环往复。亲手毁掉自己的作品，李问做的出来，但玩具总有玩坏的一天，他已经再也没力气爬起来。吴志辉突然由于报复心理嗤笑起来，他迫不及待想要看到李问因为玩具损坏而恼羞成怒了。

他在地上趴了一会儿，听着李问站在他身后喘气。反抗的最佳时机早就过去了，而他却此刻才想起来要反抗，意识在剥离，他突然失去了和李问继续玩游戏的兴趣，压抑了求生本能，放任自己的脸栽进血泊。

 

李问洗了个澡。从浴室出来时没有戴眼镜，被横在前方的尸体绊了一跤，摔进滑腻的血里。和刚才他跪在地上吻过的温热液体不一样，血已经冷了，正在凝固，最接近空气的那层表面开始氧化结膜，血的边缘在地上留下一圈封闭的痕迹，被他蹭过的部分变得混乱不堪，唯有那圈痕迹依旧留在原处。

李问把手抬起来又甩下去，血迹溅在他身旁的墙面和地上。他扶着墙站起来，血色的掌印在白色的壁纸上留念。事到如今他已经不在意是否会留下指纹了，他身上加上或减去一条人命，不会给他的量刑带来什么改变。

李问重新冲了次澡出来，这一次记得好好戴上眼镜，也记得跨过地上的尸体。尸体躺在地上，破烂不堪，灰色的西装被血染红，血的颜色在布料上比在地面上看起来更浅，是掺了水的玫红，像劣质颜料，不适合作画。浓重如黑一般的深红才更适合吴复生。

“Marry christmas.”李问俯身对尸体轻声说，语调带着他特有的病态和冷酷。尸体在彻底咽气前曾被他翻过来使用了最后一次，所以它现在看起来不仅仅是凌乱，更让人怜悯，没有一个人应该被这么对待。

吴志辉最后的眼神不像吴复生，也不像他自己，李问已经彻底不知道这个陌生人是谁了，但他还是坚持着直到射精，毕竟他的脸还是吴复生的。他记得吴志辉看他的方式像看一个纯粹的疯子，这刺痛了他那点儿可怜的自尊心。

“嘘——别用那种眼神看着我。”

他一边哆嗦着一边把大拇指按进身下的人的眼窝里。

 

李问裸着身体走进卧室，他不冷，也许他身上某些感觉器官已经坏了。再出来时他换了身干净衣服，抛去狂暴恢复了脸上无辜又天真的表情。他踢开地上的蛋糕盒，走出家门。邻居家依旧在放那首刚刚被他当作舞曲来跳的歌，一个小时前他还觉得好听，转眼间他就腻了。但幸好邻居一直开着超大声的音响，他弄出这么大的动静都没人察觉。

他把门就那么开着，离开了吴志辉和他曾经的家。吴志辉的尸体被人发现并且通知警方已经是半个小时以后的事了。

Fin.


End file.
